gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn ist ein neuer Schüler an der William McKinley High School. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in der Folge Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht 'als Finn ihn für das Schulmusical ''Grease anwirbt. Ryder wird von dem Gewinner der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project, '''Blake Jenner, dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht überzeugt Finn, Ryder zum Vorsprechen für das Schulmusical "Grease" und singt mit ihm Juke Box Hero. Danach unterhalten sich Ryder und Marley, währenddessen schaut Jake ihnen eifersüchtig zu und Kitty meint, dass er jetzt sein Mädchen an einen Typen mit der "Oldschool Justin Bieber Frisur" verliert. In Glease lädt Finn die Jungs, darunter Ryder, in die Autowerkstatt ein und bringt sie dazu, sich mit dem Inhalt von "Grease" mehr auseinander zu setzen. Darauf singen sie Greased Lightning. Ryder ist auf der Suche nach Marley und findet sie auf der Mädchentoilette, wo sie gerade versucht sich zu übergeben. Ryder macht ihr deutlich, dass dies keine Lösung sei, und kann sie etwas beruhigen. Er erklärt ihr außerdem, dass er es nicht schön findet, wenn er jemanden küsst und diese nach Erbrochenem riecht. Das macht Marley Mut und die beiden bereiten sich darauf auf ihren Auftritt vor.thumb|Ryder und Marley in Grease Später hat Marley sich umgezogen und Ryder ist hin und weg. Kitty kommt dazu und versucht Marley zu verunsichern, doch Ryder geht auf Marley zu und macht ihr deutlich, dass sie auf Kitty nicht hören sollte, weil sie zauberhaft sei. Er unterstützt seine Aussage mit einem Kuss. Das Große Finale steht an und Ryder und Marley performen mit der gesamten Gruppe You're The One That I Want (Glease). In Dynamic Duets will Jake, Marley gerade fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen möchte, als Ryder dazu kommt und ihm mitteilt, dass er am Freitag schon ein Date habe und das er nicht zulässt, dass Jake Marley versetzte. Die beiden fangen an sich gegenseitig mit Worten zu beleidigen bis Finn dazu kommt und sie voneinander trennt. In der nächsten Glee Stunde stellt Finn, Ryder und Kitty als neue Mitglieder des Glee Clubs vor, womit sie für die Sectionals komplett wären. thumb|"[[Superman"]]Finns Idee ist es, die Kids unter dem Thema "Dynamic Duets", Duetts singen zu lassen. Daür bildet er Paare. Jake und Ryder sowie Kitty und Marley werden von ihm in ein Team zusammen getan. Jake und Ryder singen zusammen den Song Superman, wobei sie um Marley kämpfen. Als der Song in einem Kampf zwischen beiden ausartet, nimmt Finn beide mit zu einem Gespräch und will, dass sie sich gegenseitig ihre Geheimnisse verraten um sich besser zu verstehen, sodass es sie zusammen schweißt. Später im Umkleideraum gibt Jake Ryder einen Zettel auf dem seine Schwäche steht doch Ryder will, dass er es ihm ins Gesicht sagt. Nachdem dieser das getan hat meint er nun, dass Ryder dran sei, doch blockt dieser erst ab. Nach kurzer Zeit sagt ihm dann das er nur wollte das Jake ihm seine Schwäche sagt weil er selber das geschriebene auf dem Zettel nicht lesen konnte. thumb|left|Ryder während des Tests.Nachdem Jake Finn den Tipp gegeben hat, dass Ryder nicht lesen kann, nimmt dieser Ryder mit zu einem Test, um herauszufinden, was wirklich Ryders Problem ist. Der Test stellt fest, dass Ryder Legastheniker ist und Probleme mit lesen und schreiben hat. Ryder erklärt Finn hinterher, dass er immer gedacht habe, dass er dumm sei und jeder hätte zu ihm gesagt, er müsse nur mehr lernen dann würde er es schaffen. Mit dieser Identität hat er schon sehr lange leben müssen, doch er hat sich dennoch immer geschämt. Finn sagt, er müsse dies jetzt nicht mehr tun und das alle Glee Kids hinter ihm stehen werden. Ryder bedankt sich bekommt aber zu hören, dass der Dank an Jake gerichtet sein müsse. Am Tag darauf kommt Ryder zu Marley und will ihr das Date für Freitag absagen, da er lernen möchte. thumb|Die beiden schauen sich zusammen Videos an. In Thanksgiving trifft Jake auf Ryder während dieser gerade am Proben ist. Ryder teilt ihm mit das er mit dem ganzen gelerne von Tanz und Text nicht klar kommt, nachdem Jake ihm offenbart in Ballet erzogen worden zu sein, gibt er zu das er sein Talent herunter gespielt hat weil er Ryder nicht vorführen wollte. Ryder will das Jake die Rolle des Leadtänzers übernimmt, doch diese lehnt ab und will ihm helfen. Zusammen schauen sie sich das Lied für die Sectionals, auf dem noch immer behalten Laptop der Dalton, an. Ryder versucht Jake davon zu überzeugen das er eine Verletzung hat damit dieser die Führung beim Tanzen übernimmt, er stellt auch gleich klar das es für alle das beste wäre. Die New Direction beginnen ihre Performance zu Gangnam Style, durch ihren Tanz und die Energie die sie auströmen wird Marley total schlecht und sie bricht auf der Bühne zusammen. In Swan Song verlieren die New Direction die Sectionals, dadurch beschließen viele Mitglieder den Glee Club zu verlassen und sich lieber einem anderen Club anzuschließen. Ryder und Jake gehen zum Basketballteam, doch am Ende finden alle wieder zueinander, da ihnen der Club viel bedeutet und singen Don't Dream It's Over. In Glee, Actually taucht Ryder in Arties Traum vor, als er mit Jake, Finn, Puck, und Mike Kurt mobbt. Am Ende der Folge performt er zusammen mit den New Directions Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas was sie in Marleys "Auftrag" für Sue singen. In Sadie Hawkins wird Ryder als erstes gesehen, als er mit den anderen Jungs in der McKinley herum läuft. Während des Sadie Hawkins Tanzes singt er mit den anderen Jungs No Scrubs und am Ende alleine I Only Have Eyes For You. In Naked wird bekannt gegeben, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben und somit die New Directions weiter sind. Da sie Geld brauchen für die Busfahrtkosten wollen die Kids einen "Men Of Mckinley" Kalender" mit den Jungs des Glee Club machen. Dafür brauchen die Jungs, auch Ryder, Tipps für das posieren des Kalenders. Sam eröffnet ein Seminar und zusammen singen sie Centerfold/Hot In Herre während dem Training. Danach posieren Ryder und Jake vor Tina und Kitty, um die Posen für den Kalender zu üben. Jake gesteht Ryder, dass die Gefühle zwischen ihm und Marley stärker werden. Ryder erklärt ihm, dass er emotional nackt werden muss, um Marleys Herz zu gewinnen. Später feiert er zusammen mit den New Directions ihren Erfolg mit This Is The New Year. In Diva wird Ryder als erstes im Chorraum gesehen, als Finn und Emma erklären, was es heißt, eine Diva zu sein. Später hilft er Brittany dabei, ihr Kostüm anzuziehen. Er ist auch während Tinas Performance zu Hung Up zu sehen. thumb|180px|Der Kuss.In I Do hilft Ryder Jake für seine Valentins-Woche für Marley. Während der Hochzeit von Will und Emma, spricht Jake das Thema sex an. Ryder scheint, diese Idee zu stören, dass Jake und Marley Sex haben und sagt, dass Marley noch nicht bereit für so etwas ist und sie lieber warten sollten-in dieser Episode werden besonders seine starken Gefühle für Marley gezeigt-. Am Ende der Woche dankt Marley Ryder für die tollen Geschenke und sagt, dass Jake nie in der Lage wäre sich so etwas einfallen zu lassen. Daraufhin küsst er Marley, aber entschuldigt sich danach sofort. Während der Performance von Anything Could Happen lächeln sich die beiden an und Jake beobachtet dies misstraurisch. In Girls (and Boys) on Film erscheint Ryder, als Will die Wochenaufgabe bekannt gibt. Später performt er mit den Jungs Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone. thumb|left|180px|Unchained Melody.Danach, bevor Jake und Maley Unchained Melody singen, gibt Jake zu, dass Ryder die Ideen und die Geschenke für die Valentinstagwoche hatte. Während des Liedes denkt Marley daran, dass Ryder diesen Song für sie singen würde und die beiden küssen sich dann auch. Als das Lied endet, beichtet Marley Jake, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat. Später performt Ryder mit der New Directions Footloose. Währendessen tanzen Marley und Ryder zusammen, und lächeln sich an. Jake beobachtet dies Misstraurisch. Als die Performance endet umarmen sich die beiden. thumb|180px|Ryder schreibt mit Katie_xoxo.In Feud chattet Ryder mit einem myseriösen Mädchen, die sich Katie-xoxo nennt. Er teilt mit ihr persöhnliche Geheimnisse, darunter auch wie Unique ihn wütend damit konfrontiert hat, dass er Marley's und Jakes's Beziehung zerstört hat. Ryder's beharren darauf das Unique eigentlich ein Jungs ist, hilft dabei nicht. Katie-xoxo schlägt ihm vor, den Streit mit einem Lied zur Wochenaufgabe zu schlichten. Ryder und Unique starten ihr Sing-Off mit The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up, doch danach will Unique sich nur mit Ryder vertragen, wenn er zugibt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Davon ist Ryder verwirrt und stürmt raus. Jake jedoch errinert ihn daran, dass im Chorraum jeder sein kann wie er will. Katie_xoxo überzeugt Ryder davon, dass wenn die beiden Freunde sind, obwohl sie sich noch nie in echt getroffen haben, darf Unique sich auch genauso wahrnehmen wie er sein will. Ryder bietet Marley, Jake und Unique einen Waffenstillstand an, um ihr Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Vereint und Glücklich singen die New Direction Closer. Als Ryder wieder mit Katie_xoxo chattet, sagt er ihr, dass er über Marley hinweg ist und fragt, ob sie sich mal in Echt treffen wollen. Katie_xoxo geht, ohne zurück zuschreiben, plötzlich offline. In Guilty Pleasures wird Ryder als erstes im Chorraum gesehen, während Blaine und Sam die Bedeutung des Wochen Themas erklären: "Schuldige Vergnügen". Ryder meint, dass es zwei vormachen sollten. Daraufhin singen Sam und Blaine Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO. Später performt er auch noch mit den New Directions Mamma Mia. In Shooting Star 'erzählt Ryder Jake das er seine E-Mail Bekanntschaft Katie auf dem Flur gesehen hat während er im Unterricht saß. Jake sagt ihm das er es nicht überstürzen solle und das er sich einen Plan machen soll bevor er ihr wieder begegnet. thumb|left|180px|Ryder und Katie während Your Song. Als Ryder sie wiedertrifft zieht er sie in den Musikraum und singt für sie ''Your Song. Sie ist während des Songs ziemlich gerührt doch sagt ihm danach das sie nicht das Mädchen ist mit dem er seit ein paar Wochen schreibt und sie Marissa und nicht Katie heißt. Katie ist somit ein Fake Account. Ryder ist erst mal frustriert und sucht kurz darauf Jake und Marley auf, um sich bei ihnen zu beschweren. Diese beteuern aber, dass sie sich niemals als jemand anderes ausgeben würden, um an ihn heran zu kommen. Ryder ist sauer und hat keine Lust weiter mit ihnen zu reden. Später schreibt Ryder wieder mit Katie,die erklärt, dass er nicht böse sein soll. Sie sei einfach schüchtern und hatte sich nicht getraut, ein Bild von sich zu zeigen. Ryder macht deutlich, dass er sie treffen will, weil er sonst nicht mehr mit ihr schreiben wird. Katie vertröstet ihn auf den nächsten Tag. In der nächsten Glee-Probe wollen sie feiern, dass die Meteoriten nicht gekommen sind, als plötzlich zwei Schüsse ertönen. Ryder und die Kids schließen sich sofort im Proberaum ein und verstecken sich. Alle haben fürterliche Angst und erschrecken sich bei jedem kleinen Geräusch. Außerdem nehmen die Glee-Kids derweil Videonachrichten für ihre Eltern und andere geliebte Menschen auf. Ryder entschließt sich dann endlich, Katie anzurufen. Er muss dann aber feststellen, dass plötzlich ein Telefon im Probenraum klingelt. thumb|180px|Ryder und Marley während Say. Als dann Will mit Brittany und den anderen beiden Schülern den Proberaum betretten, kommt endlich die Spezialeinheit der Polizei. Alle sind erleichtert und umarmen sich unter Tränen. Daraufhin redet Rydet mit Kitty, doch auch diese erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht herein gelegt hat. Ryder ist nicht überzeugt. Jake meint aber, dass es Kitty nicht gewesen ist und sie in letzter Zeit generell netter geworden sei. Am Ender der Folge wartet Ryder auf Katie, doch diese taucht nicht auf. Er geht daher zum Glee-Treffen, wo sie auf ihrer Weise die Ereignisse der Woche verarbeiten, und zwar mit dem Song Say. In '''Sweet Dreams wird Ryder zuerst gesehen, als Will das Thema für die Regionals bekannt gibt: Dream und noch während der Performance von Outcast. Außerdem hat Ryder kein Wort in dieser Episode gesprochen. Songs 'Solos' *'Your Song' (Shooting Star) *'Everybody Hurts' (Lights Out) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Vier *'Juke Box Hero' (Finn) (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Superman' (Jake) (Dynamic Duets) *'Unchained Melody' (Jake) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' '(Sam) (Lights Out) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'Born to Hand Jive' (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Greased Lightning' (Glease) *'You're the One That I Want (Glease)' (Glease) *'Some Nights' (Dynamic Duets) *'Gangnam Style' (Thanksgiving) *'No Scrubs' (Sadie Hawkins) *'I Only Have Eyes For You' (Sadie Hawins) *'Centerfold/Hot In Herre' (Naked) *'This Is The New Year' (Naked) *'The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up' (Feud) *'Closer' (Feud) *'We Will Rock You ' (Lights Out) *'Longest Time ' (Lights Out) *'Hall of Fame ' (All or Nothing (Episode)) Trivia *Er ist Legastheniker. *Er ist seit der vierten Staffel Mitglied der McKinley Titans. *Er kann Schlagzeug spielen. *Er wurde von seinem Babysitter missbraucht als er 11 Jahre alt war. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:New Directions